ReixHana
by mishawalter
Summary: Rei runs away to Japan for a short getaway. OOC Fem!Ryo, pairings undecided.


_italics_ = English

normal = Japanese

"asdfghjkl" = talking

' _asdfghjkl_ ' = thoughts

 **Narita Airport, Japan**

The blond lady stepped gracefully out of the airport dragging a sleek black suitcase behind her and a travel cage, along with a few large objects that were concealed by a thick navy cloth, pushed by three security officers. Heads turn to observe her, wondering why there would be a stunning blond lass in Japan. Whispers were heard as she continued her way out of the place.

"Is that- !"

"Kyaaah! It's _her_ \- !"

"Reiha-sama can we have a picture?"

"She's so beautiful- !"

Her strapless grey ombre dress adorned with obsidian crystals beautifully and deeply accentuating her bosom, giving a mesmerizing view of her tantalizing cleavage. Layers of white to black feathers flowed down to her mid-thighs, giving off a soft and light impression of the dress. Her wavy blond hair cascaded down her uncovered slim pale back as her cream colored heels clicked against the floor.

A black haired child toddled his way towards the blond beauty and clutched on her feathered dress before tugging on it.

"Hey kid, step away from her- !" One of the guards chided before he was cut off by the latter.

" _It's alright,_ " her melodious voice filled their ears as she patted the boy's head.

"What's wrong?" She questioned the boy.

The boy shyly shook his head as he stuttered, "Onee-chan can I have a picture with you?"

She chuckled before answering him, "Sure."

She took off her sunglasses, revealing her crimson golden-rimmed orbs. She fished out her phone, opening the front camera and kneeled beside the child. Many blushed when they noticed the feathers of her dress slowly riding up her thighs. She hugged the child, kissing on his cheek as she pressed the capture button on her phone. The boy blushed, covering his cheek and thanked her before he hastily ran to his parents.

The butler bowed in respect before he spoke, "Reiha-sama, Keiji-sama has been expecting your arrival. We shall be delivering your belongings to your home."

Her deep red lips formed a small smile upon seeing a familiar face, " _Haruse, sorry for the trouble and thank you for your help._ "

He escorted her to the limousine and proceeded to open the door, allowing her to enter. He shut the door before he made his way to the driver's seat.

* * *

After dropping off her possessions at her mansion, she decided to bring along her twin white lion-sized cats, Kairi and Nauru, to accompany her. Haruse drove her to the Atobe Mansion to meet his Master and Mistress. On the way to their destination, Reiha decided to post the picture that she took with the boy on Instagram as she hasn't updated for a few weeks. She posted the picture with a caption "hehe guess where I am ;)".

Satisfied with the reactions she got from the post, Reiha had arrived and out of the limo and stood in front of the mansion with Kairi and Nauru on each side before making her way inside. The butlers and maids formed two lines before bowing as Sebastian greeted, "Welcome back, Reiha-sama." She nodded before Haruse and he led her to his Master's office room.

Sebastian knocked on the furnished wooden door before turning the door knob. He bowed as Reiha made her way in and hugged the man tightly.

" _Papa, it's been years! How are you? Momma too!_ "

Momma, or widely known as Atobe Ayame, was felicitous to see her beloved goddaughter, Echizen "Ayasaki" Reihana. She dragged her to the plush seat of the cream sofa in the office and began gushing about how beautiful she became. Atobe Keiji, or Papa, snorted when his wife behaving like a kid on a sugar rush.

Unbeknownst to the three, the two felines decided to explore the mansion as their mistress were occupied with the two.

 **Somewhere in the mansion**

Atobe Keigo was relaxing on one of the lounge beds beside the pool of the mansion while surfing through a certain someone's profile only to see a recent photo of her kissing a raven-haired child on the cheek. A tick mark appeared on his forehead as he frowned.

Yuushi noticed his buchou frowning and decided to ask, "Just what are you frowning at, Atobe?"

"Ahn? Nothing, just the usual. Look for yourself." He passed his phone to him as Yuushi realized what he was referring to. The usual means that he was stalking the one and only person again.

"Saa, I'm sure all of us would like to know what or who exactly the Atobe Keigo is frustrated with," Fuji intervened as he flashed a smile.

Seiichi glanced at the phone as he grinned, "Oshitari, mind sharing?"

The said man shuddered as he revealed that Keigo was stalking a person, flashing the screen at them. Genichiro eyes flashed with recognition as he felt his heart skipped a beat. He looked away before sighing softly, 'It's been 10 years since then huh.'

"Oh my... Keigo you should have told us," Seiichi teased.

"Atobe, who is this pretty lady you are stalking now?" Inui inquired, beaming with curiosity. Jiro, who was in deep slumber on one of the beanbags, woke up with a start, fully alert as he sensed a familiar sound.

Atobe glared at Seiichi then glancing at the data master, "That is Ore-sama's g- " before he was cut off by a roar and screams.

" ** _RAWRRR!_** "

"GYAAAAAAHH! SENPAI RUNNN!" Akaya screamed as he dashed for safety towards them.

Ah, they should have known better than to provoke the large male felids when they were hungry.

While chatting with her godparents, Reiha realized that her cats were not in the office.

"Ah gomen Momma, it seems that Kairi and Nauru have gone somewhere," she smiled apologetically as Keiji patted her shoulder. He made up to let her go to find the two mischievous cats when his wife's decided to offer her some help.

"Oh dear before I forget, Keigo has friends over so you might want to see him- " Ayame started but it was long forgotten after they heard a thundering roar coming from outside.

Reiha giggled as she made her way to where her cats were.

Gen's eyes widened at the sight of the twin felids. It was her beloved cats! The ones that he gave to her!

Some tried to pacify the cats with all they could as Genichiro hid from the sharp eyes of the cats. Keigo frowned, still not recognizing the two cats. The others slowly backed away as the two felids daintily cornered them. Kunimitsu pinched the skin between his eyes as he felt a foreboding migraine upon seeing the familiar felids.

"Ore-sama demands an explanation from you plebeians!" Keigo growled as he glared at the criminals. Despite their attempts to calm them, the felids decided against them. Kairi pounced on Genichiro who was sitting on the lounge while Nauru was ready to tackle Keigo.

Kairi rubbed his head on Gen's face, swishing his tail from side to side in happiness. Nauru pawed on Keigo's chest brushing against it then coiling his tail around one of his arms.

Keigo, finally recognizing the familiar antics of the cat, screamed in surprise, "Nauru?!" The said cat meowed at him as Keigo scratched behind his ears affectionately. The others were shocked to see such a big sized cats act tamed towards people. The others gathered around them as Keigo introduced the cats to them.

"Behold, these cats are important to Ore-sama. This is Nauru, the one with Sanada is Kairi . They belong to a close friend of Ore-sama. Be awed by their prowess."

They obviously hadn't expected the Atobe Keigo to respect two large cats.

Kairi sat comfortably on his Master's lap purring with happiness and content as Gen brushed its fur gently.

" _There they are! Where have you two cheeky cats been?_ "

A sharp high pitched whistle filled the air as the cats stood with its ears perked up before dashing to the owner, racing each other. Reiha giggled as her cats growled playfully at her. They circled her legs as they nipped one another.

" _Rei!_ " Keigo stood up hastily before hugging her tightly.

Reiha kissed his cheeks as she gave him a gentle squeeze. She glanced at the others and noticed a lot of familiar faces. " _Kei, it's been so long since I last saw you yet you never told me about the others,_ " she pouted as she turned away from him, folding her arms.

" _Saa, Rei, we were having our summer break here at Keigo's mansion,_ " Fuji opened his eyes as he embraced her, lightly pecking her cheek before releasing her. Seiichi came closer as he pulled her right hand, laying a kiss on the back before putting on his cheek, keeping it there as he engulfed her in a warm hug. " _Welcome back, Rei._ " She continued to pout cutely before grabbing onto Yuushi and greeted, " _Yuu._ " The gentleman gave her a short bow before smiling and kissing her forehead. " _It's been a while, Rei-san._ "

" _Micchan! I missed you._ "

Kunimitsu, much to the regulars' astonishment, did not mind the nickname and instead embraced the lean lady. He bent down to let her kiss his forehead like the old times as he would then kiss her hair. A few more kisses and hugs came from her childhood friends until her eyes landed on a certain fukubuchou as soon as she saw the group.

" _Gen-chan...?_ "

The lass walked towards him briskly before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him square on the lips. Gen leant closer to the girl, encircling his arm around her waist and full on made out with her. The regulars could see their tongues twisting together sensually, not caring about their surroundings.

Oishi and Taka passed out due to overexposure while most of them had nosebleeds and beet red faces. Kunimitsu massaged his forehead, the two sadists snapping photos with their cameras, the two data masters furiously jotting down data, Niou whistling, others gaping like fishes with blood rushing out of their noses.

"T-the sexy blonde lady is m-making out with S-Sanada fukubuchou!" Akaya whispered (screamed) for god knows how many times today.


End file.
